The Hooded Killer
by VisionWriter
Summary: A Fan Fiction story of a dangerous serial killer who hunts down victims at night, after witnesses claim the killer wore a black hooded jacket, he was given the name "The Hooded Killer".
1. Chapter 1

A car drives on a busy highway between Vancouver and the small town of Taranova, the man focuses on the road, until he gets a phone call.

"Commissioner Griffin... what... are you sure?" The commissioner asks in a shocked tone, he drives his car off the highway and onto the road.

"Okay, I'll be there in about five minutes" He hangs up his cell phone, and looks at the road in shock.

"Son of a bitch" the commissioner mutters under his breath.

The commissioner drives into a small alleyway, where he sees dozens of police cruisers, and an ambulance. The commissioner gets out of his car and walks over to the officers, who are examining the crime scene.

"So what's the story, Douglas?" He asks one of the officers examining the scene.

"The victim was stabbed repeatedly, unfortunately he was found dead on scene" Douglas tells the commissioner.

"My god, there hasn't been a crime like this in this town in ages... what the hell is this world coming to?" He walks over to where the body was found dead, and he looks around, where he sees more blood.

Douglas walks over to the commissioner and hands him a letter.

"What the hell is this?" The commissioner asks.

"Open it, there is something you need to see" Douglas replies.

The commissioner opens the letters, and looks carefully at the paper, he sees words and symbols all mixed up.

"The killer is fucking with us, I want this letter checked for Saliva" He orders the officer.

"Yes sir" Douglas grabs the letter, and hands it to one of the other officers.

The skies turn dark as Police return back to the headquarters to go through the crime files.

"Should we alert the public?" One of the officers asks the commissioner.

"No, this was just a randomized event, shit like this doesn't happen in Taranova" The commissioner responds.

Harry Douglas enters the commissioners office, with a report.

"The forensic experts were able to retrieve saliva from the letter, but the problem is that I went through every possible suspect's crime records, and the DNA doesn't match any of them" He explains to the commissioner.

Suddenly the phone rings, Douglas answers the emergency call.

"Thank you for calling the Taranova Police Department, what's your emergency?" Douglas asks the caller.

"I would like to share information on the homicide that took place this evening". The caller tells Douglas.

"Who is this?" Douglas asks the caller in curiosity.

"I am the one who killed that guy, last night... and I can prove it, the victim was the height of 5'8, he had curly brown hair, blue eyes, he wore a blue sports jacket, as well as those new laker shoes. He was stabbed with a butcher knife four times in the hip, and twice in the gut. And if you still don't believe me, go to Highway River Port, at exactly 45 km to the right side, you'll find an abandoned vehicle... in it, is a butcher with fresh blood, that blood belongs to the victim... goodbye. " The caller hangs up.

"Did you trace the call?" The Douglas asks one of the officers.

"Yeah, I did... the call came from a pay phone, not far from where the murder took place".

"Goddammit!" He grabs his Police uniform, and keys.

"Sir, where are you going?" One of the officers asks.

"Get the other officers, we're going to Highway River Port to find an abandoned vehicle" He tells his fellow officers before rushing out of the station, and gets into his cruiser and turns on the sirens.

Several officers follow Douglas out, as they get into their Police cruisers and turn on sirens, and drive off with Douglas.

About 10 minutes later, Douglas and the other officers find the abandoned vehicle.

"Alright, put on your gloves, we're going to be here for quite a while". Douglas tells the officers, before he opens the vehicle, and scans through the front seat with his flashlight.

"Bingo..." He mutters as he find the butcher knife laying next to the right side of the front seat, he grabs it and carefully put it in a plastic sandwich bag.

The other officers block off the road, and begin searching the trunk and the backseat for more clues.


	2. Chapter 2

The police officers scan through the entire car for hours hoping to find anymore clues connected to the murder.

"This guy was careful, he made sure he left no fingerprints behind" Douglas told his other officers, he hands the sealed butcher knife to one of the cops.

"Take this to the lab, have them check out the blood, if this is connected to the murder, we know for sure, that was our killer." He orders the officer.

"Yes sir" The officer leaves the scene with the butcher knife.

One of the officers walks up to Douglas, to ask him a question.

"Sir, What should we do with the car?" The officer asks. Douglas looks at the car for a moment, and then turns to the officer.

"Take it to the forensic lab center, maybe they can find something." Douglas replies, before heading to his cruiser, and driving off.

Meanwhile, the Commissioner Griffin looks through the homicide files, until he remembers the letter.

"Rick!" He calls out to one of his officers.

"Yes, sir?" The officer responds to his boss.

"You know that letter from the crime scene? The one at the forensic lab" Griffin asks the officer.

"Yes sir, I do, is there something wrong?" The officer asks, the commissioner stands.

"Hand it over to the Decypher Corps, I want them to crack that riddle." He orders his officer.

"I'm on it" The officer heads out the door.

The day goes by, the news of the homicide does not hit the public, but the case is still open, and under investigation.

Harry Douglas kisses his wife goodbye and drives off to the Police Station, as he drives by the woods, he sees a strange figure under the tree, he stop his car to the side, and heads over to the mysterious figure.

"My god..." He immediately calls the other officers for backup, moments later officers arrive including Commissioner Griffin.

"This better be good, Douglas" The commissioner tells him as he walks over to the figure.

"Another one..." The commissioner walks away from the dead body, and turns to Douglas.

"This could just be a coincidence" The commissioner tells him.

"But sir, we haven't had crimes like these in this town for a long time." Douglas tells the commissioner.

"We don't know if it was the same guy who did it, so until we have more information, don't jump to fucking conclusions".

Forensic experts arrive on scene, and begin photographing the crime scene, an ambulance arrives on the scene moments later.

"Alright, I want all the missing person files at my desk" Douglas tells a few officers, before walking over to one of the Forensic Experts.

"Do you notice anything?" He asks the Forensic Expert.

"This one has been shot, we'll have more details soon" The Forensic Expert replies before leaving the scene.

Douglas walks over to the commissioner.

"We need to tell the reporters" Douglas tells the commissioner.

"No, this is not hitting the media, we don't know if this is the work of the same man!" The commissioner replies back.

"What if it was the same man? Sir, if you keep hiding this from the public, more people will die!" Douglas explains to the Commissioner.

"Enough, I don't wanna hear another word, my decision is final". The commissioner leaves the crime scene.

Douglas stands as the commissioner leaves, he then turns to the officers.

"Keep examining the crime scene, if you find anything, then let me know" Douglas leaves the scenes, as the officers continue working.


End file.
